My Music Related Romeo
by Kassie143
Summary: When Jamie's father finally lets her go to her dream school after getting tired of all her whining and begging he may soon regret the decision when six boys come into his daughters life, especially one boy in perticular. OCxNatsuki OCxRen
1. New school

**Hello fellow readers, i hope you enjoy this story. Please leave reviews and in the future if i say that i wrote a song, it is just for the fanfic. All songs that i use belong to their rightful owners so i hope you dont think that i'm stealing them, it is for the sake of the story and i suck at writing songs so i use songs that are already made. Well anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day, the day I finally got to start attending Saotome Academy. It took a lot of begging and a lot of getting yelled at but dad finally gave in and let me attend! As I packed my stuff I remembered the entrance exam and how dad was really hesitant about letting me take it.

But that's the past, I was almost done packing but I couldn't find my most important item. "Where did I put it?" I searched the whole room but I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Looking for this?" I whipped around to see dad holding something that was dangling from a chain. "I found it!" I ran over to dad and took the necklace from him and out it around my neck "You found it?! I'm the one who found it next to the toaster!"

"I know" I smiled at him and he gave me a noogie "Gah! Dad you're gonna mess up my beanie!" I always wore a black beanie with faded red and grey flames; I didn't know why I just did.

"You ready to go pal?"

"Yeah I just need to zip up my suit case." I kneeled next to the jumbo bag on wheels and attempted to zip it, but I failed. So I sat on the bag and made a lot of grunting noises and fell off it but I finally got it to zip closed, I got up and rolled the suit case down the stairs, and then I was off to Saotome!

Dad drove me to the academy and I put all my stuff in my room, then it was off to the entrance ceremony. "Jamie!" I whipped around at the sound of my name and saw a girl I met during the entrance exam.

"Hey Linda, what's up?"

Linda was tall and slender, she had long and straight brown hair, and under the glasses she wore were big hazel eyes. "We are gonna be roommates and we are in the same class!"

"Really? That's awesome!" We talked until the ceremony started and the rest of the day went by in a daze. Soon it was dark and I was unpacking my stuff and talking about weird things with Linda.

The last thing I had to unpack and put together was my drum set, so once I got it all set up Linda and I went to the vending machine in the hall to get some snacks and sodies. While we ate our snacks and drank our soda next to the magic food giving machine two other girls ran into us and we all talked for a while.

The next day I woke up early and got ready, I chose to wear black skinny jeans, a gray V-neck, black and white converse, and my beanie. Linda woke up not to long after I got ready and noticed that I wasn't wearing the uniform.

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform?" She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Because, I made some adjustments so I wouldn't have to wear it. I don't do skirts and flats."

"I see, well I'm gonna get ready."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some breakfast and probably meet up with Haruka and Tomo. I'll see you when class starts." I left the room and went down to the cafeteria to go get an egg sandwich with bacon. Since it was seven and class didn't start till eight the cafeteria was pretty empty.

I got my food and sat at a table and listened to some music, I put on Bring 'em out by Hawk Nelson. It was too early for headphones so I put it on speaker, it's not like there was anyone in the cafeteria. While I ate fixed my beanie so it was covering the back of my head and barely covering my bangs, my auburn hair covered my ears and so did the beanie.

After I finished eating I saw no one in the cafeteria so I decided to sing California Girls by Katy Perry, but that was when two boys walk into the cafeteria, one had short blue hair and the other had long blonde hair.

I didn't seem to notice them but they diffidently noticed me "Hey Ren look over there, is she a new student?"

"I think so, all I know is that she is cute and she has a very good singing voice." I turned my head while I was singing and saw them, I immediately stopped and I fell out of my chair onto the floor. "Ow! Okay, that hurt."

"Are you alright little kitten?"

"Huh?" I looked up and saw a long haired blonde boy holding out his hand and smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up without the help of the boys hand and fixed my beanie; I looked at the two boys and noticed the blonde one wore a look of surprise.

"You alright Blondie?" He continued to look at me with surprise and it was almost time for class. "Um I'm just gonna leave now." I walked out of the cafeteria and headed to my class where I met up with Haruka, Tomo, and Linda.

I walked to the circle of three and stood in between Linda and Haruka; I yawned cutely and lazily laid my head on Haruka's shoulder. "So…tired. Need sleep." I closed my eyes and started to doze off when something attacked me from behind and I fell to the floor.

"Elizabeth!" I opened my eyes and realized that I was being hugged by someone "Gah! Hugs it burns!" I squirmed and whined because I wasn't really a hugger, but at this moment I was freaking tired so I dozed off with the person still hugging me.

"Natsuki! Why did you do that?" Haruka asked the blonde boy with glasses and he let go of me and picked me up while I napped. "She is tiny and cute, I couldn't help myself." I had barely woken up and I realized that I was being held and I looked at me holder and saw messy blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses.

"Well hello there other Blondie."

"Hello"

"…um why did you hug me all of a sudden?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you reminded me of Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, my dog, she is tiny and cute."

"…so you're calling me a dog?"

"Yes, wait no! I don't know." I then realized that the boy was still holding me and my cheeks turned bright pink. "Um can you put me down? People are staring."

"Oh! Sorry." He put me down and I stretched, then I heard someone call for Haruka and we all turned to see a tall red haired boy. "Hey Haruka!"

"Oh hi Ittoki, how are you?"

"I'm good" The red head then noticed me and Linda "Are these two new students?"

"Yeah, this is Linda and this is Jamie." Linda looked at Ittoki and smiled "Hi" Ittoki looked at me with an adorable look on his face "Yo" My greeting seemed to catch him off guard, I don't think he's ever heard a girl say 'Yo' before.

Suddenly I saw a flash of blue and saw the blue haired boy from the cafeteria; apparently he was in the same class as me. Then all of a sudden the curtains closed and the lights went out but there was a spotlight on the front of the class shining on a person with long pink hair and big blue eyes.

"Hello students, I am Ringo Tsukimiya!"

"Ringo sempai?" I looked at the boy in confusion and wondered why he had long hair, it was short the last time I saw him. He looked at me and his face lit up "Jamie?!" He ran towards me and picked me up in a hug and spun around "Oh I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you since you were nine!"

"Ringo sempai! I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry Hun." He put me down and people stared at us with 'how the hell do you know him and why is he doing that?!' looks. Green eyes and glasses looked at Ringo sempai and asked "Sempai how do you and Jamie know each other."

"Well I am very good friends with her father and I always use to come to visit them."

Ittoki looked at me and asked "Who is your father?" Ringo sempai and I both replied in sync "The Chairman."

The whole class looked surprised and they all shouted at once "Your dad is the Chairman!?" **Great, now the whole class knows that my dad is the Chairman. Well this should be a fun year.**


	2. The Perfect Song

"Your dad is the Chairman?!"

"Yeah, well not exactly. He adopted me from America when I was seven." I heard some popular looking girls whisper "She's from America? Talk about being where she doesn't belong." I barely caught what they were saying but I didn't care what they thought about me.

"Okay students get to your seats and we will start the first class." All the teenagers went to their seats and I gladly sat in the way back away from Ringo sempai, it's not that I didn't like him but he was just way to happy and girly for my taste.

"Okay now how many artists do we have?" Half of the class raised their hands "Okay good, now how many composers do we have?" Linda and the rest of the class raised their hands, but I didn't raise my hand at all. Ringo sempai obviously noticed and looked at me.

"Jamie why didn't you raise your hand? Are you an artist or a composer?"

"I'm both." Ringo sempai looked surprised but got his happy face back on "Ah I see well isn't that fun?"

He continued on with class and said that we had to pair up, write a song with our partner, and perform it. Everyone quickly paired up and I just sat in my seat, I saw Haruka and Tomo had paired up and Linda and Ittoki had also.

I figured that I would be by myself on this project like I usually was at my old school but then a certain blonde with glasses walked up to my desk. "Hey Jamie, you wanna be partners?" Well this was a first, someone was asking me to be their partner.

"Um yeah, sure." Natsuki smiled and sat in the desk in front of me, he turned the chair so he was facing me. "Okay so what do you think we should write the song about?" I thought for a moment but nothing came to mind.

"Huh I don't know. We have a week to write it so how about we hang out and see if anything comes to us?"

"Yeah, I like that idea."

"Okay" Suddenly my phone buzzed and I saw a text, I read the text and it made me smile and blush. "Why are you blushing?" I looked up at Natsuki and snapped out of the blushy blush "Huh? Oh I got a really cute text from my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name is Kaito. He is the sweetest guy ever."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"About two years."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah, well you wanna hangout in my room or something? Maybe we can get some inspiration."

"Sure" He smiled and we both got up and went to my dorm. We kept the door open of course so people wouldn't get weird thoughts, Natsuki sat on my bed and I spun in my spiny chair. "When we get the song done who should sing it? Personally I think you should."

"Why me?"

"I don't know, something tells me that you can sing really good." I continued to spin and dangle my legs over the chair arm while tossing a rubber ball in the air and catching it. "Well I was hoping you would sing it."

I stopped spinning and looked at Natsuki "Really?"

"Yeah, it's silly but I feel that you could make the song perfect."

"Well aren't you sweet." I smiled and continued spinning then an idea popped into my head "Hey, how about we sing the song as a duet?"

"That's a great idea! But now we need to think of lyrics."

"True" We sat in my dorm for a few hours trying to think of what the song could be about, we decided that it should be a fast and upbeat song but that was about as far as we got. We decided to take a break because my brain was starting to hurt so we went down to the cafeteria and got some lunch.

When we got our food we sat at a table by ourselves, then Natsuki suddenly jolted up and ran to a blonde boy with blue eyes who was wearing a hat. "Syo!" He glomped the boy and almost made him fall over.

"Natsuki will you get off of me!" Syo, as his name was, pried Natsuki off of him and noticed me staring with a confused look and a string of pasta hanging from my mouth. "Uh you have a little something." He pointed to his mouth and I realized the pasta string hanging from my mouth.

I got the rest of it in my mouth and my cheeks turned a light pink. Natsuki walked next to me and turned to face Syo "Syo this is Jamie, Jamie this is Syo. He is my roommate." I took a drink of water and looked at Syo "What's up?"

"Jamie and I are partners for the song writing assignment."

"That's cool; do you guys have any ideas yet?"

"All we figured out is that it's gonna be a duet and it's gonna be fast and upbeat." I spaced out while the two boys were talking and randomly started tapping a rhythm with my fingers and humming. Natsuki and Syo had noticed and listened to the rhythm I was making.

Suddenly Natsuki got an idea for some lyrics and wrote them down on a napkin, when I finished humming and tapping Natsuki put his hand on my shoulder with a smile "I think we got something." I smiled and we both ran to my dorm to write the lyrics before it got lost in our minds.

The rest of the week went by in a flash, Natsuki and I spent almost every hour of the week writing the lyrics and figuring out the beat of the music. When Monday morning came Natsuki and I were asleep on the floor of my dorm because we had pulled an all-nighter.

My alarm clock beeped its annoying and loud beep which woke me and Natsuki up, I groaned and looked at the time and it was 7:30. I quickly bolted off the floor and shook Natsuki to wake him up "Natsuki wake up! It's already 7:30!"

He opened his eyes and saw what time it was, he quickly got up and took the CD out of my laptop which had the music on it. He put it in a case and put it in his pocket "I'll see you in class Jamie." He quickly ran out of my dorm and went off to his dorm to go and get ready; I closed my door and did the same.

Just as the bell was about to ring Natsuki and I both ran into the classroom and stopped to catch our breath. "Well you two must have slept in." Ringo sempai and the rest of the class looked at us and the two of us sat at our desks.

"Well since you two made it let's make our way to the recording room." I didn't have the energy to walk since Natsuki and I sprinted to class, so I called for Ittoki to come to my desk and I asked him if he could give me a piggy back ride.

Thankfully he was glad to; I stood on the chair and jumped on the red heads back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held onto my legs, then it was on our way to the recording room. When we got there I saw some students from a different class, mainly I saw Syo and the prince like blonde boy.

All of the groups had sung their songs and all of them had passed, all that was left was me and Natsuki. Ringo sempai looked at the two of us and asked "Do you two have your CD?" We both nodded and he asked us again "Now who is going to be singing?"

Natsuki answered him with a smile "We both are, it's a duet."

"Well alright, give me the CD and I'll play it." Natsuki gave Ringo sempai the CD and we went into the recording room, put on the headphones, and sang when the music started. As Natsuki and I sang together I saw shocked looks on some of the students faces, even the popular girls were shocked at our awesomeness.

When the song ended the students clapped and we both looked at Ringo sempai, wondering if we passed. Ringo sempai talked with the other teach and then looked at us with a smile "You both passed."

* * *

**If you guys want to know what song i used for this i used Gonna get This by Hannah Montana Featuring Iyaz. I think i might have gotten reliked on Hannah Montana which isn't normal for me but this song just seemed perfect. I might be using more of her songs in future chapters just because i can. Again, all songs that i use belong to their rightful owners and if you havent read my other stories i would appreciate it if you did. But that's if you want to. :)**


	3. A Horrible Valentine's Day

**Hello! I know i haven't updated but here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! Please leave reviews! :)**

* * *

When the recording test was over and Natsuki and I both passed, we finally got to take a break. We both sat in the cafeteria and ate celebratory cake to congratulate ourselves. He got red velvet with vanilla frosting and I got chocolate with chocolate frosting and chocolate sprinkles, chocolate is always my best friend.

As we ate our cake Masato and Ren sat with us and we all talked for a while, Ren looked at me with a smirk and asked "So little kitten, Valentine's day is less than five days away. Are you going to do anything special?"

"Actually yes, Kaito and I are going to have a romantic dinner with candles and then we are going to watch Pirates of the Caribbean movies all night."

I turned to look at Ren and he started chuckling, I stared at him with a confused look and stared at Natsuki and Masato. "Why is he laughing? Do I have something on my face?"

Masato picked up a napkin and looked at me "You have chocolate cake all over your face." He put the napkin to my face and wiped the chocolate frosting from my mouth. That made my lips dry so I pulled out my cherry chap stick and spread it across my lips.

"Thanks Masato, well I better get going. I'm going to find Kaito the perfect present." I got up from the table and put on my headphones, I said my goodbyes and then it was on my way to the mall.

I walked into a watch store to see if they had the limited edition watch that Kaito wanted and thankfully they did. The watch was shiny silver with a dark blue inside and it was two hundred bucks. Thankfully I saved up three hundred bucks so I bought the watch and had it wrapped.

I left the store and looked around the mall for anything that I could buy as a valentine's day present for myself. I walked passed Jared jewelers and saw a certain boyfriend of mine, he looked out the window and noticed me and smiled.

He ran out with a smile on his face and something in his hand, he hugged me tightly and kissed me. "Hey babe I've missed you."

"Yeah same, but quick question. Why were you in a jewelry store?"

"Well I was getting something that I got for a certain someone, turn around." I turned my back to him and he put something around my neck. I looked at the item around my neck and saw a beautiful sterling silver necklace with a purple heart in the corner of the letter that hung from its chain.

"K for Kaito" I turned to him and held the charm in my hand "It's beautiful, I love it." I hugged him with a smile and spoke softly into his ear "Now when people ask where I got it from I can tell them it was from you and say 'He went to Jared'."

He laughed at my lame Jared joke and pulled away to look at me. "Well I better get going, I'll see you later babe." He gave me a quick kiss and then walked in the other direction, I sighed in happiness and walked back to Saotome, I couldn't wait for Valentine's Day.

The next few days went by in a flash and before I knew it the big day was finally here. I skipped class to get ready for tonight and get my hair, makeup, and outfit all picked out and done. Today was a very special day for me so I decided to be completely insane and wear a dress, curl my hair and not wear my beanie, and do my makeup all pretty like.

By the time class had ended I had my dress picked out and started to heat up my curling iron. I locked my door and put on the dress, it went down halfway past my thigh and it was strapless. The cloth was a vibrant red and a small thin veil trailed past the back my knees.

I heard knocking and Linda asking why I locked the door, I answered that I was doing something and that I had to be alone. I heard her sigh and sit against the door waiting for me to be done with whatever I was doing.

After a few hours of construction with makeup and a curling iron I had finally finished, the last finishing touches were dangling star earrings and the necklace Kaito gave me. Of course I couldn't wear heels because I would fall on my face so I wore my "fancy" red and white converse.

I looked at myself in the mirror and made sure that my smoky eyes weren't messed up, I put the watch I got Kaito in my bag and then it was time for me to be heading to dinner. I opened the door and heard many gasps; I looked up and saw Linda, Natsuki, Syo, Ren, Masato, Ittoki, and Tokiya (who I had met after the recording test was over).

All of them looked at me with surprised looks and said in union "You're wearing a dress…whoa."

"Gee thanks guys." I walked out of the doorway and Linda walking into the dorm, shutting the door behind her. Natsuki and Ren both said to me at the same time "You look beautiful." A light blush appeared across my cheeks and I looked at the two "Thanks guys, well I'll see you later."

I walked down the hall and passed many people with their jaws dropped to the floor. Soon I was at the restaurant and waiting for Kaito at our table, although he was running a bit late. I waited for a half hour and he was still a no show so I decided to go to his house, maybe he would be there.

I left the restaurant and made my way to his place, I was about half way there when I saw Kaito looking like he was waiting for someone. Just as I was about to yell for him I saw a girl walk up to him and hug him. **What? Was he waiting for that girl?**

I got closer and hid behind a wall so I could hear their conversation but not be seen. "Happy Valentine's day Kaito." The girl hugged him again and he hugged her back, what was going on between them?

"Misaki turn around, I have a surprise for you." The girl turned around and he put something around her neck, she looked at the item and a big smile spread across her lips "A necklace that has a K with a purple heart, oh I love it!"

She hugged him and betrayal grew on my face **that's the exact necklace that he gave me. Is he cheating on me with her?** I continued to listen in and I heard Kaito say "I love you, since I met you two years ago my life has been nothing but heaven."

He kissed her passionately and my heart fell to the floor and shattered like glass. Tears started running down my face and I stepped out from behind the wall, I spoke in a soft tone and the lump in my throat made didn't help. "Kaito, how could you do this to me?"

He turned to face me with alarm and he let Misaki go "Jamie!? I-It's not what it looks like."

"I thought you loved me, but it looks like that was all a lie." It started to rain heavily and tears streamed down my cheeks, I tore off the necklace and let it fall to the ground. A tidal wave of emotion crashed onto me and I couldn't stand looking at him anymore, I turned and ran.

I ran in the pouring rain to an empty park and sat on a bench; I covered my face with my hands and cried. I curled into a ball on the bench and stayed there in the rain. A little while after I heard running footsteps and someone calling my name, it was Natsuki.

"Jamie! Where are you?!" He saw me curled up and ran to me "Jamie what's wrong? I saw you run past Saotome and it looked like you were crying." I weakly lifted my head up and my eyes were blood shot and puffy, Natsuki could tell what had happened and he hugged me.

I cried into his chest and he held me close, we stayed like that for a while until he whispered in my ear "its okay I'm here. Now come on let's get you back to the academy before you freeze to death." We both stood and started walking, and then I grabbed his hand and curled my fingers around his.

He smiled at me and I held his hand tight and we walked back to Saotome, hand in hand and soaked to the bone.


	4. Mudslide Crush?

When Natsuki and I got back Saotome everyone ran up to us and looked worried sick. I stared at the floor and my bangs covered my eyes, still holding Natsuki's hand I squeezed it tighter. Ren looked at me with extreme worry and looked at Natsuki "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, right now I think Jamie wants to be alone." I sniffed and slightly nodded my head; Natsuki took me to my room and hugged me before he left. When he shut the door I fell to my knees and tears poured from my eyes, I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Over the past few days I didn't really leave my room, I only came out when I was so hungry that I was about to eat my own skin. I had eaten a lot of chocolate in those few days. One day I was laying on my bed with a piece of chocolate in my mouth when I got a call, it was Kaito.

Suddenly anger shot through my body but I held it in, I answered coldly "What do you want?"

"Look Jamie, I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing for me to do and I hope you will forgive me." Okay, that tears it! I couldn't hold my anger in any longer, I completely lost it. "Sorry?! Do you think I'm a moron! You shattered my heart by cheating on me; I thought you were the one Kaito! Do you think that if you say sorry that I'll just forgive you and take you back? Think again! You wasted two years of my life and I never want to see or talk to you again you stupid cheating jack ass!"

I hung up and threw my phone at the ground; I sat on my bed and cupped my face in my hands. I thought to myself "I need more chocolate." I walked to the door and opened it, only to see six boys with their jaws dropped to the floor.

There were a few moments of awkward silence until all six of the boys said in union "Whoa."

"….um did you guys hear what just happened?" They all nodded and Syo smiled and put his arm around me "I'm proud of you!" The other five smiled and nodded, Ittoki said to me "Do you wanna go get some ice cream?"

I thought for a moment and then smiled "That sounds good, just let me change real fast." I went back into my dorm and closed the door to change into shorts and a tank top. I quickly brushed my hair and put on my converse and then it was off to get ice cream with the guys!

I wasn't used to the sunlight since I've been in a dark room for the past few days but my eyes soon adjusted. When we all got our ice cream we sat at a table outside and in the sun. We all talked about the weirdest things and I told them some stories about my idiot adventures with a shopping cart and a steep hill.

After about a half hour my phone rang and it was my dad "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Jamie! I need you to come down to my office!"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Very, I have some people I want you to meet."

"…um alright, I'll be there soon." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket "Sorry guys I gotta run, my dad wants me in his office for some reason." Ittoki stood and hugged me, as did Syo and Natsuki. "Okay we'll see you later."

I waved goodbye and walked back to Saotome wondering who Dad would want me to meet. When I got to his office I knocked and the doors shot open, only to reveal a tall man laughing. "Dad where are these peoples that you wanted me to meet?"

"Ha ha ha! Jamie come come, sit with daddy." I walked up to his desk and sat criss crossed on top of the wooden table. Dad looked at me and patted his lap "sit on my lap."

"Not on my life old man, now tell me who you wanted me to meet."

"When did you become so mean to me? Anyway, I had these two people come here from America and they are going to be students here."

"So you brought two random teenagers here from America and now they are going to be students?"

"Yup! Come on in boys!" I turned to face the door and two boys about my age walked into the room, one was tall and had short brown hair and the other was a bit taller than me and he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

The blonde one walked up to me and I could smell heavy cologne, I resisted the urge to cough and I had to hold my breath. "Hey there cutie, the name's Ray and this is my boy Scott."

Dad put his chin on my shoulder and spoke into my ear "These two have their own band, Mudslide crush."

"Yeah, we're the best. And I just added a new goal to my bucket list, make you my girl." I raised my eyebrow and got up from the desk "Yeah, you don't know this about me but I don't really go for the swag and major cologne guys. Sorry."

I left the office and Ray stood there with a dumbstruck look "Okay did that just happen?"

"I'm sorry about her, she can be difficult sometimes."

"Oh it's no problem, I like a challenge. She'll be head over heels for me by the end of next week." I guess we'll see about that.

* * *

**To those of you who don't know where i'm getting these characters from, they are from the movie Lemonade Mouth. I do not own anything i'm just using them for fun, anyway hope you liked the chapter and leave reviews telling me if you liked it or if i should do anything in future chapters.**


	5. Sugar high through the halls

Ray and Scott had been transferred into my class and throughout the week Ray has been flirting with me nonstop; I kept telling him that I didn't like guys like him but he was determined. I was in my room on Thursday night writing lyrics for a song when suddenly I heard my door open; I figured it was Linda so I ignored it.

"What I get no hi?" I looked up from my notepad with wide eyes, I recognized that voice. "What are doing in my room?!" I stood to look at the annoying flirty blonde that wouldn't leave me alone."Well hello to you to."

I walked over to him with anger in my eyes and yelled at him "Why won't you just leave me alone!"

"Because you're not my girlfriend yet."

"All of your flirting isn't going to work, I am not interested in y-" Suddenly I felt something crawl on my foot and I felt eight legs, I froze in my stop and slowly looked down at what was on my foot. When I saw the creature my eyes grew as big as golf balls and I screamed.

"SPIDER!" I kicked the arachnid off of my foot and jumped into Ray's arms without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and curled into the tightest ball that I could. "Well hello there." I looked at Ray and realized that he was holding me like a bride, a smirk grew on his lips and I wished that I stayed with the spider on my foot.

Ray then ran out of my room with me still in his arms, I managed to get out of the bridal position but now I was hanging over his shoulder. He ran past Ren and Masato and thankfully the two saw that he was carrying me "Ren help me!"

"Jamie?! I'll be right back Masato." Ren ran after Ray and soon caught up to him, Ren managed to grab me and pull me off of Ray's shoulder. Ray stopped with a look of alarm and now Ren was holding me like a bride, Jesus how many bridal positions am I going to do today?!

"You must be one of the new students, I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, the name's Ray. And I believe your holding my girl."

"I am not your girl! Nor will I ever be!" Ren held me close, almost protectively, and turned away from Ray and walked back to Masato. I tried to tell him that he was still holding me but he put his hand over my mouth to make me be quiet, so I decided to lick his hand.

He immediately took his hand off of my mouth and wiped it on his shirt "Ew! Did you just lick my hand?!"

"Yes, yes I did." I made a weird face a stuck my tongue "And you taste like flowers." We finally reached Masato and Ren put me down, I stretched and decided that I was going to go get sugar high before I went to sleep, always a fun thing to do.

"Well I'm gonna go get sugar high, adios!" I ran down the hallway and to the vending machine to get a bunch of sugar filled snacks and eat them next to the vending machine. After an hour of sugar and candy I got extremely hyper and started sprinting up and down the halls yelling 'WHERE IS THE RUM?!'

When I got sugar high I tended to do stupid things and act like a crazy drunk; I ran past Ren, Masato, and Ray about five times yelling something about fighting a cracken in the bathroom. I eventually got tired and ran back into my room where I saw Linda laying on her bed reading Twilight; I looked at her and took a breath.

"Twilight isn't literature!" Linda stared at me like I was crazy and suddenly I started to wobble and sway and my eyes crossed and I fell to the floor, I apparently passed out from all the sugar and running I did. I woke up from a very odd dream about me riding a unicorn that pooped cupcakes and threw up rainbows the next morning.

I half opened my eyes and lifted my head up, my leg was hanging off the side of the bed, and I saw my other foot resting on my pillow. My covers had fallen onto the floor and I had a major toothache, I lazily stood and got ready for class. I went down to the cafeteria and sat with the Linda and the six boys; I wasn't really hungry so I got a few pieces of toast and sat down with the group in the middle of Natsuki and Ren.

Ren looked at me and asked "Jamie about last night, why were you running through the halls screaming stuff about rum?" Everyone looked at me and Linda added "And why you scream at me that twilight wasn't literature?"

"Like I told Ren and Masato, I was going to go get sugar high and I went a little overboard." I took a bite of my toast and froze with wide eyes, I dropped the bread back onto the plate and dropped the rest of the food from my mouth and held the right side of my jaw. "Holy god that hurt!"

Natsuki and Ren both stood in concern and asked "Jamie are you okay?!"

"I don't know, but my tooth really hurts." Natsuki turned my head to face him and he looked at me "Open your mouth." I cautiously opened my mouth still holding my jaw and Natsuki looked at my teeth "Oh I know what's wrong, you have a horrible cavity."

"What?! No! I've never had a cavity in my life! Mm ow."

"Okay let's get you to the nurse so she can do something to help it."

"Grrrr fine." I stood from my chair and followed Natsuki to the nurse. As I waited for her to return the bell rung and Natsuki didn't want to be late so he ran off to class after apologizing. When the nurse returned she examined my cavity and told me not to eat any sweets/candy or chew on the side, and that since I made it hurt my cheek was swelled up.

I had to wear a cloth that wrapped around my cheeks and my chin and she tied it securely on the top of my head, so now I looked like a bunny. Embarrassed, I walked to class with my head down and opened the door.

Everyone looked at me and Natsuki absolutely gushed about how cute I was and that I looked like the cutest bunny ever. My face heated and I scurried to my seat and put my head down "Can I crawl into a hole and die?" I thought to myself, sadly I couldn't do that.

I growled under my breath and my tooth jerked in pain, I clasped my hand to my cheek and whimpered in pain. This was not going to be fun in the slightest.

* * *

**To those of you who watch JenxtheJinx's Demyx Time you will know that I put in some quotes and I will be putting more quotes from her different shows in various chapters. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	6. Split Personality

**Sorry for the late update, my computer was acting up and I haven't had the time to write. But here is the next chapter, ready for reading! All credit goes to the rightful owner of any song that i use. Please leave reviews!**

* * *

After two days my cavity hadn't gotten any better and Ray constantly playing with the bow on my head didn't make it better at all and I couldn't hit him because when I moved to hit someone or something I clench my jaw and that caused my tooth to jolt in pain.

The nurse told the guys to make sure that I don't eat anything sweet or sugary so that my cavity would get better, but god was that a major pain in the ass! Whenever I went into the cafeteria I was escorted by one of my six friends and he got to pick out my lunch, which was usually something that wasn't crunchy or didn't have a lot of flavor.

As I laid on my bed reading a book I felt the cool breeze of the night come in through the open window, I put my book down and walked towards the window to look out at the courtyard. I climbed over the rail and sat on the cold metal, letting my feet dangle.

Linda wasn't in the room so I spent the night alone, I grabbed my guitar that was next to the window and strummed a few strings. I decided that I would try out the song that I've been working on since my tooth was starting to feel better; I started to play and the music practically played itself.

"_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

But darlin'

You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Ooh Ooh...

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."

I strummed the last string and smiled; I looked out at the lake and saw the reflection of the moon on the water. As I sang someone creeped into my mind, I didn't know why he came to mind but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about him now.

I put my guitar back and out of the corner of my eye I saw a speck of blonde and smelled cologne **Great he's back. **I turned to the door to look at the intruder and stared at him with a bored face "What do you want Ray?"

"Nice to see you to my little bunny rabbit."

"Don't call me that."

"Hey I heard your song and I couldn't help but think that you wrote it for me."

"What would give you that idea?"

"Almost every word described me." A sleek smile spread across his face and he walked towards me, I stepped back inside my room and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. "Why would I write a song about you? Of all people."

Ray leaned his arm on the wall above my head and towered over me, he looked at me with a smirk. "Because you like me."

"See right here is where you're wrong, I don't like you one bi-mmm!" Ray cut me off and kissed me; he slid his right hand behind my neck and placed his left hand on the back of my head. I tried to pull away but he kept my head firmly in place, he leaned in more so my back was pressed against the wall.

Suddenly Ray quickly pulled away, almost like he had been pulled from behind. I opened my eyes and I saw Ray being held against him will from…Natsuki?! "Natsuki what are you doing?! I'm extremely thankful that you pulled him away and saved me stop choking him!"

He looked at me and I saw he wasn't wearing his glasses, suddenly Syo ran in and he saw what was happening. "Satsuki stop it!" **Satsuki? That's Natsuki.** Syo looked at me and ran next to me "I'll explain later."

Syo pulled out a pair of glasses and quickly put them on Natsuki's face and suddenly he stopped choking Ray and it looked like he had no idea about what happened. He let Ray go and Ray ran out of the room screaming, I looked at the two boys with an extremely confused look and asked "What the hell is going on here?"

Syo walked next to me and whispered in my ear "Here's the thing, whenever Natsuki takes off his glasses he becomes a completely different person, Satsuki. It's kind of like a split personality and then he doesn't remember anything that happened."

"Ooohh, so that explains some things." I sat on my bed and without realizing it I took out a kiss from my bedside desk and popped it into my mouth. "Jamie no!" I immediately froze with wide eyes and gripped my cheek; I opened my mouth and let the candy fall onto the floor.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowow! God that hurt!"

Syo ran out to get some ice and Natsuki sat beside me on my bed, the pain soon went away and I took my hand off of my cheek. "You need to be more aware of what you're doing Jamie."

"I know I know, I will be more aware from now on." I looked at Natsuki and thought to myself "If he takes his glasses off and becomes a different person, then when he gets his glasses back on he doesn't remember anything. I wonder."

I continued to look at him and he cocked his head to the side "Is something wrong Jamie?" I reached my hands up and took of his glasses, suddenly Natsuki's facial expressions changed and he looked at me with a smirk, Satsuki was back.

"Well hello there." Satsuki leaned in closer to me still smirking and I was starting to think that it was a bad idea taking off his glasses. "You know, Natsuki would never admit this but he likes you, and so do I. I want to make you mine."

Satsuki slid his hand behind my neck and pulled me close; he pressed his lips to mine and wouldn't let me go. I held his glasses in my hands and he slightly pulled away, I pushed him back and put his glasses back on him.

He blinked and sat up; he looked at me and saw that my face was redder than a tomato. "Jamie why is your face so red? Do you have a fever?"

"N-no, no fever it's just a bit hot in here." My voice was high and it squeaked as I spoke, Natsuki looked at me and Syo finally came back with the ice. "I'm back…Jamie why is your face so red?"

"No reason!" I would tell Syo what happened when no one else was around but if I told him straight there then Natsuki would know and freak out and it would be way more than awkward. Maybe I should avoid Natsuki for a day or two.


	7. My rap song

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter i hope you like it! R&R! 3**

* * *

I avoided Natsuki for the next few days so I could get over what happened but he was getting suspicious, I had told Syo what happened and he told me not to tell Natsuki about Satsuki. Something about the world exploding? I don't know something like that.

Thankfully my cavity got better over those few days so now I could eat candy without a care in the world, I would just have to brush my teeth right after. After a long day of being in class and ignoring Ray and avoiding Natsuki I finally got to go to my room, I searched through my stuff and found a container of never opened chocolate marshmallow bits that Dad had gotten me for Christmas.

After a few minutes of eating bits of marshmallow there was a knock at the door, I got up and opened the door only to see Natsuki. "Hey Jamie." He smiled that same smile that I liked and asked "Can I come in?"

"Oh um sure." He walked in and sat in a chair next to my bed, I lay back on the mattress and continued to eat my marshmallow bits. "So what's up Nat?" I randomly started calling him Nat for no reason about a week ago.

"Nothing, have you picked out a song for the next assignment?" Ringo Sempai had decided to give us an assignment where we had to pick a fast and challenging song and we couldn't mess up. Thankfully I had the perfect song in mind so I would be able to pass.

"Yeah I got the perfect song. What about you?"

"I have a few in mind."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, now here's another question. Have you been avoiding me for the past few days?" I froze and tried to think of something to say. "Pfft what? No why would I do that?" Natsuki didn't look convinced; he sat next to me and made me look at him.

"Jamie I can tell you're lying, why were you avoiding me?"

"W-well um…okay the truth is…" I could feel my face getting hotter and Natsuki got closer to me which made me blush worse. "We kissed but you completely forgot right after." The look on Natsuki's face was dumbstruck and I could see dark pink spread across his cheeks.

"W-we what?"

"We kissed. I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to me and I-"He cupped my face and pulled my lips onto his, my eyes grew wide with shock but I quickly got used to it and closed them.

His lips slowly parted and I did the same, his tongue slipped into my mouth and explored every corner that it could. He wrapped an arm around my waist and put the other around my neck; I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stayed like that for almost 10 minutes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Natsuki and I snapped out of our trances and quickly pulled away "C-come in!" Linda opened the door and saw the two of us and looked at us with a suspicious look "What were you two doing in here?"

Natsuki and I both yelled at the same time "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Natsuki quickly stood up and headed towards the door "I gotta go bye!" And with that he ran out the door and I picked up a book and started reading.

The next few days I had Linda breathing down my neck and asking what Natsuki and I were doing in my room, I kept telling her that we were just talking but she wouldn't buy it. I finally told her that Natsuki and I kissed and she had a major freak out, I told her that she couldn't tell anybody or else I would hurt her.

The day that we had to perform our songs had finally arrived and everyone took their turn and passed. I was the last person and no one had done the song that I was doing thankfully. I gave the sound DJ my music CD and walked into the recording studio; I put the headphones on and cleared my throat.

The music started and I began to sing.

_"I want to be the best  
There ever was  
To beat all the rest  
Yeah, that's my cause_

Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey  
Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey  
Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly  
Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree

(Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all - Pokémon!)

I'll search across the land  
Look far and wide  
Release from my hand  
The power that's inside

Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck  
Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres  
Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff  
Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff

(Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all -  
Gotta catch 'em all - Pokémon!)

Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix  
Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax  
Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow  
Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbro

(Gotta catch 'em all - gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all - gotta catch 'em all)  
(Gotta catch 'em all - Pokémon!)

Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea  
Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell  
Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew  
Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu

At least one hundred and fifty  
Or more to see  
To be a Pokémon Master  
Is my destiny

Alakazam, Doduo, Venonat, Machoke  
Kangaskhan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon  
Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee  
Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie

(-woo! we're at the half way point, doing great so far!  
-we? What's all this we stuff? I'm doing all the hard work!  
-break time's over...Here we go!)

Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy  
Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby  
Likitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran  
Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan

(Gotta catch 'em all - gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all - gotta catch 'em all)

Articuno, Jynx, Nidorina, Beedrill  
Haunter, Squirtle, Chansey, (Pokémon!)  
Parasect, Exeggcute, Muk, Dewgong  
Pidgeotto, Lapras, Vulpix, Rhydon

At least one hundred and fifty  
Or more to see  
To be a Pokémon Master  
Is my destiny

Charizard, Machamp, Pinsir, Koffing  
Dugtrio, Golbat, Staryu, Magikarp  
Ninetales, Ekans, Omastar  
Scyther, Tentacool, Dragonair, Magmar

(-WOAH! catch your breath man, shake out those lips!  
-it's downhill from here, just 24 more to go  
-now it gets tricky, so listen real good)

Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine  
Eevee, Exeggutor, Kabutops, Zapdos  
Dratini, Growlithe, Mr. Mime, Cubone  
Graveler, Voltorb, Gloom, (We're almost home!)

(Gotta catch 'em all - gotta catch 'em all)  
Gotta catch 'em all - gotta catch 'em all)  
(Gotta catch 'em all - Pokémon!)

Charmeleon, Wartortle  
Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl  
Omanyte, Slowpoke  
Pidgeot, Arbok  
that's all, folks!

(Catch em, catch em, gotta catch em all)  
(Ooh, gotta catch em all, Pokémon)  
(Catch em, catch em, gotta catch em all)  
(Ooh, gotta catch em all Pokémon)  
(Catch em, catch em, gotta catch em all)  
(GOTTA CATCH EM ALL, POKEMON!)"

I looked at Ringo Sempai and he looked at me with a smile, the rest of the class looked at me with dropped jaws. I walked out of the recording studio and they all asked how I could remember that, I told them that I was a Pokémon fan when I was little and I listened to the poke rap nonstop so it sort of just stuck in my brain.

Thankfully I passed and so did the rest of the class, so now we got to take a break for the rest of the day. So Natsuki, Ittoki, Masato, Linda, Haruka, Tomo, and I all went out for ice cream to celebrate our passing, sadly Ray and Scott followed behind us and Ray kept eyeing me with a smirk.

When will he just leave me alone?!


	8. Letter from Home

**Hello babies! I am terribly sorry for the late update and that this chapter is extremely short. I will try to make the next one longer! R&R**

* * *

I tried to ignore Ray's stare but it wasn't very successful, so I decided to get a spoonful of ice cream and flick it right at him. I aimed for his face, I shot, and hit right on the bulls eye! "Yes! Success!"

"Why did you flick ice cream at me?!"

"Because you kept staring at me like a stalker!" I smiled and ray walked off and Scott followed behind him. Tomo and Linda looked at me with smiles and we did a three way high five "Hey guys I better get going, I'm working on a song and I just got some good ideas."

I stood from the table and said my goodbyes and walked back to Saotome. I walked into my dorm and sat on my bed, I then noticed an envelope on my nightstand and it had my name on it. "A letter? For me?"

I picked it up and opened it, I read the letter aloud and it said "Dear Jamie, we know that it's been twelve years since you saw us. You probably don't remember our faces that well. Anyway, we sent you to the orphanage because we weren't good parents; we didn't think that you would get adopted so we spent years learning to become better parents. When we found out that you were adopted our hearts sank, when the lady told us that you went to Japan we knew that we had to get you back. We did research on the man that adopted you and found out all the information that we needed to find out where you were. We hope that you still love us as much as we love you because we're coming to Japan to come and take you back with us! By the time you get this letter we should be arriving in about three days, we can't wait to see you sweetie! Love mom and Dad."

I put the letter down and tried to sort out my scrambling mind "My birth parents are coming to take me back to California?" All of a sudden the guys all walked into my room and Ittoki asked "Hey Jamie how's the song…coming? Jamie what's wrong?"

The guys all sat around me with worried expressions, I handed the letter to Ittoki and he read it. His jaw dropped in disbelief and the others looked at him "What's wrong Ittoki?"

"Jamie's birth parents are coming to Japan to come and take her back to America."

The boys stood with shock and all yelled in union "What?! No she can't leave!"

I spoke and they all looked at me "They're arriving in three days."

Syo looked at me and spoke "Well we're not just going to let you leave. No way of it!"

Natsuki sat next to me and looked at me with a warm smile "I won't let them take you away. I'd miss you too much." He hugged me and soon it became a big group hug and I was getting major sandwiched. It's not that I didn't want to go back with my parents but I had so many things right here that I love too much to leave behind, I was going to stay no matter what.


	9. Curses of Bed Head

**Hello lovelies, i apologize for the late update but here is a random chapter to sooth your mind. Enjoy and leave reviews!**

* * *

I woke up one Saturday morning and I saw Linda still asleep in the bed across from mine, I felt my stomach growl so I got out of bed and put on a pair of black slippers. I was feeling lazy today so I kept on my pajama shorts and my camouflage tank top, I looked in the mirror and I had major bed head.

I yawned and headed for the door, leaving my bed head as it was, and went down to the cafeteria. I honestly didn't care how I looked today, it was my 'don't do anything and be lazy' day. When I reached the cafeteria I saw Natsuki, Ren, Ittoki, Tokiya, and Masato.

Natsuki looked my way and noticed me, he stood up and waved "Jamie over here!" I yawned and lazily made my way over, sadly sleepiness was starting to overcome me. I sat in between Ren and Ittoki and slumped over in my chair, Ren looked at me and asked "Are you alright little kitten? You seem tired."

"I am, why did I get out of bed? Oh and speaking of which, can you scoot out a little bit?"

Ren scooted out from the table a few inches "Thank you" I softly fell sideways and laid my head in Ren's lap; he looked confused for a moment but then started softly petting my hair. Ittoki lifted up my legs and put them in his lap so I would be more comfortable.

A soft snore escaped my mouth and the guys chuckled, Natsuki looked at my sleeping face and said "She's adorable when she's sleeping" The other four boys nodded in agreement and Ren said "I'm gonna take her up to her room and let her sleep some more."

He lifted up my head and stood from the chair; he lay my head back down on the chair and picked me up bridal style. My head lay on his chest and he walked out of the cafeteria to my dorm, as he carried me through the halls some girls were sobbing in a corner since he was carrying another girl.

He reached my room and he knocked, Linda opened the door and he smiled at her. "Jamie fell asleep in the cafeteria so I came to put her back in her bed."

"Well come on in, I was just about to leave"

"Thank you little flower" Linda walked past Ren and down the hall; Ren walked into the room and closed the door with his foot. He walked towards my bed and laid me down; I yawned in my sleep and cuddled my blanket.

Ren kneeled next to my bed and moved my hair out of my face "Sweet dreams little kitten" He softly placed a kiss on my cheek and left the room. After two more hours of sleep I woke up and stretched, I got up from my warm bed and walked to the mirror; my bed head had worsened.

I picked up my brush and attempted to brush it but I couldn't get the brush through an inch of my hair. "I need someone to help me with this." I left the dorm and walked down the hall to Syo and Natsuki's room, I knocked on the door and Syo opened it.

"Hey Jamie what's up?"

"I need help with my bed head"

"Sure come on in"

I walked into the room and Syo closed the door, he sat me in a chair in front of a mirror and took my brush. "Okay um this might hurt" He put the brush to my hair started to brush "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Sorry! I told you it was gonna hurt."

As people walked by they heard me yelling ow and Syo yell 'sorry I'm trying to be gentle' and that made them get the completely wrong idea. After a few minutes of people being gutter minded Dad decided to walk by and he heard me yelling ow.

"Ow Syo, stop pulling!"

"I'm sorry! It's stuck!" Dad walked in front of Syo's door and kicked it open "What are you doing to my daughter?!"

Syo and I looked at my dad with shock and when he saw what was happening he looked at us with a dumbstruck look "You were brushing her hair?"

"Yeah, honestly Dad what did you think we were doing?!"

"Nothing! Love you sweetie!" Dad turned and ran out of the room; Syo said "Well that was weird. Honestly what else could we be doing?"

"I don't know"

"Anyway your bed head has been tamed!"

"Awsome, thanks Syo" I stood from the chair and hugged him, he hugged me back and we broke apart. "Hey you wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"To the cafeteria!" Syo grabbed my hand and we ran down the hall to the cafeteria. We sat down at a table when we got out food and we ate in pure bliss. When we were finished I looked at Syo and asked "So what do you think my dad thought we were doing?"

Syo thought for a moment and suddenly his eyes grew bigger and I knew what he was thinking, then they went back to normal and he smiled "Nah it couldn't have been that."


	10. The End

**Hello loves, this is sadly the last chapter. It was a good run and i loved every second of it, i hope you like this chapter so enjoy. And sorry if it sucks in detail.**

* * *

The past few days went by and with every passing moment I was afraid that my birth parents would show up and take me back to California. Spring break had started so we had two weeks off but I couldn't stop worrying about when my parents got here.

The guys tried to get my mind off of the topic but it kept wandering back, I was happy to finally meet my birth parents but I also hated them for abandoning me. Then the day finally came, the day my parents arrived.

I was looking out my window and I saw a car pull up, a couple stepped out and Dad greeted them with a smile. He led them into the building and he walked them to my room, there was a knock on the door and I heard it creak as it opened.

I heard dad's voice softly say "Jamie, they're here."

I nodded and Dad stepped aside, I turned to face the couple and their faces lit up, the man softly spoke "Jamie, we've missed you so much."

The two ran up to me and hugged me, I looked at Dad and he headed out the door "I'll leave you three alone."

The two pulled away and I looked at them, the man was tall and he had black hair with icy blue eyes. The woman was a foot shorter than the man and she had auburn hair and soft brown eyes, and they both had a few tattoos and piercings.

The woman spoke with sweetness in her voice "Sweetie, we have missed you so much. We want you to come back to California with us so we can be a real family and put the past behind us."

"W-well I've missed you guys to, and it would be fun to go back to California. But I'd miss all of my friends here."

"Well sweetie you can text, call, and video chat them. It would almost be like you never left."

"Well I don't know, it is kind of sudden."

"Don't you wanna be a family again?"

"Well yeah"

"Then it's settled, you'll come back with us to California. Our flight leaves tomorrow at 2 PM."

"Wait I-" Before I could finish my sentence they left the room and I stood there alone. "…I guess I better start packing." I took out my suitcases and I started packing my things, I laid out an outfit that I would wear tomorrow and soon I had pretty much everything packed.

I thought to myself that I had to see the guys, I had to tell them. I exited the room and made my way to the cafeteria, figuring that they'd all be there, thankfully they were. I walked over to them "Hey guys"

They all replied "Hey Jamie" I sat down next to Syo and shifted awkwardly in my chair, Syo looked at me and asked "Hey you alright?"

"Well um no, I sort of need to tell you guys something."

"Well then tell us."

"Um I need to tell you in my room."

"Alright then, let's go."

They all got up and we all walked back to my room, when everyone was in the room I closed the door "You guys might wanna sit down."

They all sat on the floor and Ittoki saw my suitcases and asked "Why are your suitcases packed?"

"Um that's the thing, my parents showed up and they said that I'm moving back to California with them. The flight leaves tomorrow at 2."

All of them stood in protest and Ren said "They can't do that can they? Did they even ask your opinion about it?"

"Well I tried but I got cut off and they left"

"Well you can't leave, we won't allow it."

"Well guys I have to, my parents don't really seem like the type to take no for an answer."

Ittoki hugged me and his voice sounded sad "But we're gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to but we can still video chat and text and call."

"Yea that's true"

"But for now let's have the best last day ever." They all nodded and we all went to have an awesome day at the amusement park. When we got back it was already dark and everyone was probably asleep, I then got an idea "Do you guys wanna sleep in my room with me tonight?"

They all smiled and nodded, we all went back to my room and we all had a campout on the floor. Morning soon came and the sun shone bright through the window, I lazily opened my eyes and saw six pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Oh well hello"

They all said in union "Good morning beautiful"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes with a puppy yawn "What time is it?"

I heard Masato reply "It's already ten"

"It's that late? Geez I like sleep too much. Anyway you guys wanna go get some breakfast?"

They all nodded and we lazily got up and headed to the cafeteria, we got our food and sat at a table and chatted as we ate. I soon finished and I left to group to change into fresh clothes, I finished packing the rest of my stuff and looked at the empty side of the room.

Sadness came to my face and I looked out the window, I saw my parent's car outside of the gate and I knew that it was time for me to go. Suddenly the guys came into my room and I turned "Guys, it's time."

They all nodded in sadness and I picked up my roller bags, I rolled them out the door and the seven of us walked down the hall and to the entrance gate. Dad was talking with my parents when he saw me and I ran to him and hugged him one last time.

"I'm gonna miss you pal."

"I'm gonna miss you to."

I let go and my birth dad put my bags into the car, I turned to face all my friends that were there, Tomo, Haruka, and Linda stood next to the six boys and I ran to them and hugged them all. When the group hug was done I turned back to my parents and walked towards them.

Suddenly I heard Natsuki say "Jamie wait, I have to tell you something."

I turned and asked "What is it?"

"I…um I uh…I'm gonna miss you. A lot."

"Me to, well I better be going." I hugged Natsuki one last time and I stepped into the car, the car started and I waved goodbye as it drove away. After a few minutes Tokiya hit Natsuki in the head and yelled "Why didn't you tell her that you like her?!"

"I-I don't know! But anyway it's too late now, I'll never catch them."

"You can still catch her at the airport! Now go we'll meet you there."

"Alright!"

Tokiya tossed Natsuki the keys to his motor cycle and smiled "Go get her tiger"

Natsuki nodded and got on the bike; he started the engine and took off to the airport.

At the airport

There was only a few minutes left until we had to board the plane, when the terminal opened mom, dad, and I boarded the plane. The plane wasn't too full so I sat by myself next to the window, a few minutes later the plane was ready for takeoff. I buckled my seatbelt and looked out the window as the plane started to move.

Suddenly I saw people running next to the plane, it was the guys! "What are they doing?!" Suddenly the plane stopped and I quickly got out of my seat and ran towards the emergency exit. I opened the door and a slide rolled out, I slid down it and I saw Dad's car parked in the planes pathway.

Natsuki ran towards me yelling my name "Natsuki?! What are you guys doing here?!"

"Jamie, we couldn't let you leave. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Everyone in the plane looked at us and watched. Natsuki took my hands and said "What I wanted to tell you was that I don't want you to leave. I like you, a lot. I've liked you since the first time I saw you but I didn't know how to tell you because I thought that you would turn me down. So come back with us and possibly be my girlfriend?"

His cheeks turned a bright pink and tears began to swell up in my eyes, I smiled at I jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Of course I'll go back with you, I've liked you to and I didn't know if I should have told you. And yes I'll be your girlfriend."

Suddenly my parents ran behind me and asked "Jamie, aren't you coming with us?"

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I can't go with you, I already have a family right here. And besides, if you didn't want to lose me then you shouldn't have abandoned me at the orphanage! So technically since I'm here it's your fault."

I smiled a victorious smile; I didn't care if they were my birth parents. They abandoned me and left me for about ten or more years then decided that they could just show up and bring me back to California with them? I don't think so! I made them feel completely horrible and I loved it.

Masato got my bags from the plane and put them in Dad's car, the five boys piled into Dad's car while Natsuki walked back to Tokiya's bike. We watched as the plane took off into the sky and our hands intertwined.

I got on the back on Tokiya's bike and wrapped by arms around Natsuki's waist, he turned his head to look at me and planted a sweet kiss on my lips before starting the bike and riding back to Saotome. Natsuki and I returned and we held hands as we walked back into the school, after that Natsuki and I became the biggest couple in the school.

Ray and Scott were sent back to America, which made me extremely happy. Natsuki and I lay on my bed, I cuddled up to his warm chest and he hugged me. He softly whispered in my ear "I love you so much."

"I love you too"

And we lived happily ever after.


End file.
